The Breath of Lies: Plot Bunnies
by Calamity in Motion
Summary: Here are the scenes from the story that never made it in, or were changed. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, welcome, to my first official plot bunny post. **

**I've decided to go ahead and post the lemon first, since I used the fade out in Panic Room and you didn't et to read what it was they actually did together. IT was wild though, lol, probably illegal in, like, at least 5 states.**

**READ EXPLINATION BEFORE PLOT BUNNY!**

**Explanation: This scene was written long before I really knew where I was going with the story. You might notice that Mira and Isaac are still in their I hate you, but you're kinda cool relationship. It was written when I still planned on killing off Isaac and making the story about revenge, but…you know how it grew from there.**

**So, the scene takes place in England, after meeting Cern on a night on the town. Josep and Sanura are not in, perhaps out feeding together one last time and Isaac has taken Mira out as well. This is what would have happened instead of the whole Dahlia thing. Unfortunately, the first few paragraphs have been lost, but the gist is that Mira found herself interested in a man and woman in a booth. She knew they weren't normal, but weren't vampires and had never seen or felt anything like them. Being the idiot she can be sometimes, she approached them and the man took interest. Isaac appeared shortly after, furious that she had done this and told her that the man, Kyrian, was a demon, and incubus and that they were leaving, and then **_**this**_** happened…**

* * *

"You are an interesting thing, Mira." I wasn't quite sure how to take that, but decided to stay quiet. "You feel like something wholly human and yet..." he titled his head a bit as Isaac pulled me farther from the table. The demon's eyes narrowed slightly, as if trying to figure me out irritated him. "I would have liked to study you."

"There are plenty other things to study, half-breed." Isaac snarled, frightening me with his sudden hostility. Kyrian, however, was unaffected, and only gave the vampire a short glance.

"In any case," he said once Isaac had turned away from us to search for his coat. "It was a genuine pleasure to make your acquaintance, beautiful Mira." I was frozen in the beginning of a smile as he leaned toward me. His fingers brushed my skin, across the back of my hand and fell away just as quickly. "I wish you pleasant dreams."

Isaac pulled me away then, cursing under his breath. I stumbled along behind him, starring back at the Incubus. I could still feel the burn of his touch, and rubbed the back of my hand once we made it outside the club and Isaac released me.

"How is it that a_ demon_ managed to be more chivalrous than you?" I asked, smiling to myself and gazing down at my hand. The vampire laughed shortly and opened the passenger side door of his stolen car. **(they stole an SS Impala right before this scene)**

"That wasn't chivalry, Mira. He wanted to_ take_ you."

"Take me?" I asked, sliding across the leather bench seat. He was in the driver's seat before my door closed and started the car.

"Steal you away, possibly rape you, there were so many variations in what he showed me."

I frowned, turning to look at him. My hand was still warm, and it seemed to have spread, but I ignored it. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Isaac arched a brow at the way I rubbed my hand, then pulled the car out of the parking lot onto the main road. "While he was being _chivalrous_, his sister was sending me his _real_ intentions. She is the more powerful of the two, though she's completely insane."

"What real intentions, I don't..." but my words broke away and I sucked in a deep breath. Isaac frowned, glancing between me and the road.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm...yeah." I turned back to face forward and crossed my legs tightly. Christ, my skin was warm. Like a steady pulse that began at my core and radiated outward. I tried to steady my breathing, to calm myself, but the feeling only increased. My fingers curled around the side of my seat, but the pain of my grip was not enough to distract me.

I felt _horny_. Holy shit, what was wrong with me?

"Isaac, something's wrong." My voice came out breathy and hitched, I was shifting in the seat, trying to stave off the growing arousal that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. But then Kyrian's face flashed in my head, and I turned to the vampire. His expression was completely aghast, his eyes moving from my face to my restless body. One brow arched slowly upward as I grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"I think he did something to me." I sounded frightened, even to myself, and the vampire turned back to the road, closing his eyes a moment and drawing a deep, unneeded breath.

"When did he touch you?" he asked, his tone an odd mix of irritation and amusement.

"Just before we left." I replied. My free hand was knotted in the material of my dress, working it back and forth across my thigh. He noticed this and shook his head, still not looking at my face.

"I could say it would serve as a good lesson, but now I'll have to go the night listening to you." he finally looked into my eyes, and his were black. "And _smelling_ you."

"Am I going to die?" I asked suddenly, to his laughter. The vampire shook his head, parking us near our hotel building.

"No Mira. What you're going to do is go upstairs, lock yourself in your room, and work one out." he smirked," though it's not going to do much good."

When I looked horrified, he rolled his eyes. "It will fade eventually, but until then you're going to be...well concupiscent."

"What does that even..." but I couldn't finish. My eyes were suddenly on his hands. The slender curve of his ring-covered fingers. I'm sure he could do fantastic things with just those fingers. Hundreds of years of practice had to count for something, right?

Isaac smirked then, reaching out to lift my chin and search my eyes. "It means, you're going to feel like a bitch in heat for the next few hours, and unless you find yourself a man with an obscene amount of stamina you're going to spend the rest of the night intensely frustrated. And no amount of masturbation is going to fix it for long."

My jaw dropped as he pulled back and opened his door with a wide grin. "Good luck." he mocked and left me to follow him.

The bastard had been right.

I'd spent the last hour in my room, tangled in my sheets, one hand beneath them, but it wasn't helping. In fact, each time I'd gotten myself to the peek, the heat had rushed back, stronger than before, and I cursed it aloud, but my skin was burning. Which only sent me into a more fervent round of manual pleasure that _wasn't fucking helping_.

I'd never been one to touch myself. This stemmed from an overly religious mother who told me such things were for dirty girls, and at the time, I'd believed her, but now... god I just _needed_ it. So strongly that it was frightening. I cursed Kyrian, the bastard responsible, and promised myself that if I ever saw him again, I would attack the demon and rip off his equipment.

Wearing a full-body suit, of course, because I never wanted to go through _this_ again.

In my weakness, I had thought of calling to Cernunnos. Perhaps he could fix this, even if it was in a dream, but I dashed the thought quickly. Something told me he would agree, but the thought of sex with a god, it scared me. That didn't mean I wanted it any less though.

I promised to hate myself later after this night as I unlocked my door and moved into our living room. I was an idiot, and desperate and a thousand other horrible things that would make me despise myself in the morning, but I just couldn't stand it.

Isaac was sitting on the couch, an old leather book open in his lap. He was agitated, I could tell, his foot tapping an endless rhythm on the carpet. When he noticed me, however, he went very still, eyes narrowing slightly. Already, I was blushing as I moved into the room, wringing my hands. I'd worked over what I would say to him, feeling stupid, but it seemed I wouldn't have to.

"You're serious?" he laughed incredulously, snapping the book closed. I jumped, unable to meet his eyes. He already knew what I was going to ask, it seemed. Then again, if he'd been here the last hour, I'm sure he'd heard me.

"I can't..."my words trailed off and I looked at the carpet, "I can't take this."

He was in front of me before I could anticipate it, his hand going up to lift my chin. Just that light contact sent new chills of anticipation racing up my spine. I hated myself, even now, but this was too much. I wasn't a particularly strong person, and I couldn't do this anymore. Besides, at the very least, it might get him off my back about this whole subject in the future. If Sanura was any sort of example, he wasn't in the habit of sleeping with the same girls very long. Maybe this could be a good thing.

_Or maybe you're just an idiot._

"This won't happen again," I began, the words rushing out before I could stop them and he raised his brows mockingly, dropping his hand to my shoulder. "Like, _never_ and I don't want you to think that I'd ever even consider-"

His thumb stoked across the scar he'd given me and I choked on my rant. "Oh…_god_." I breathed the words, ignoring his heated expression. He was playing on my bite. Normally, this sent me running, unable to accept the fact that he could turn me on, but now, it was nearly unbearable. The vampire chuckled, walking me backwards until I was pressed against the wall. His thumb continued to tease my scar, his personally made erogenous zone, and I closed my eyes, biting my lower lip.

"I'm not going to make this easy for you." he said then, amusement clear in his voice. I glared, but didn't push him away.

"Oh?"

He chuckled and leaned forward, his cool breath across my scar made my knees weak. "It shouldn't have taken you this long to ask."

I wasn't able to reply once he'd grazed his blunt human teeth across my throat. I'm not sure I was capable of anything even remotely English now. His hand skimmed down my side, the other dipping into my hair to gently pull my head to the side. My own hands had gone, of their own volition, to his shirt, stumbling over the buttons. He chuckled again, then suddenly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I frowned. The vampire titled his head.

"I told you, I'm not going to make this easy," he replied. "You were hoping to come in here and let me have my way with you. It would make it easier in the morning if you could tell yourself it was all me and a bit of magic, but that's not going to happen. I want you to know that this was all _your_ doing. You came to _me_." he grinned, "So, whatever happens now, you're in charge."

"I don't understand." I said, frustrated and getting angry. The vampire shrugged.

"It's simple; I'll do only what you ask me to, nothing more. If you want this to happen, you're going to have to be a big girl and take the lead."

I wanted to slap him, to curse him. Why couldn't he just be his normal lecherous self and jump me like he'd tried so many times before? But then, I knew. It was because I'd _denied_ him so many times, and now that I _wanted_ it, he wasn't going to let me pretend this was nothing. It was a punishment of sorts. Steeling myself against a new burning rush, I stepped forward and grabbed his shirt again.

"Fine," I grit out. "Kiss me."

He grinned in that far too appealing way, and leaned forward. When his lips brushed mine I thought I might collapse. My knees were still shaking, but I couldn't let him stop. The fire under my skin demanded he continue. His tongue brushed my lower lip and with a soft sound, I let him in, letting my eyes close again.

It wasn't enough.

"Damnit, Isaac, touch me too." I growled. He arched a brow.

"You're pillow talk needs work, love."

"Just do it." I said huskily. The vampire's lips brushed my scar again and I groaned.

"Where?"

"Anywhere." I breathed, but he only laughed.

"Be specific."

I grabbed his hand and cupped it around my breast, leaning against him. A low rumble began in his chest, the beginnings of a growl and he tightened his hold just enough to make me gasp, his thumb moving across my nipple. My hand went to the back of his neck, fingers dipping into the short black hair there. It was so soft, I thought, and then he bit down on my scar again. Harder than before, but not enough to break skin. Despite myself, I moaned, and slumped a bit.

"Trouble, love?" he asked against my throat. I shook my head slightly.

"We need to..._couch_."

With a soft laugh, he stepped back and led me to the dark couch, but didn't sit. Not in any mood to play this game, I shoved him down and climbed into his lap, straddling him.

"Look at you." he grinned, but I ignored it, bending down to kiss him again. I brought his hand back up to my breast but this time it wasn't enough.

Damn Kyrain back to the hell he'd crawled from.

"Clothes." I managed to say between kisses.

"What about them?" Isaac asked.

"They should be _off_."

The vampire's hands went to my thighs, and slowly glided upwards, dragging the material of my dress in tow. His eyes were intense as he gazed up at me. The heat in them alone made my gut flutter, eager to move on. When he'd gotten my dress up, I lifted my arms and let him pull it over my head. I'd lost my bra in my room, unable to bear the restriction of it, and now sat in only my panties and a tiny smile. Unable to wait, I snatched the dress from him and tossed it across the room, hands going to his shirt.

Again with these damn buttons. They'd obviously been designed to keep me out. After fumbling with the first two, I growled and grabbed his lapels, ripping it open. The buttons popped off and went flying around us while Isaac chuckled to himself. His skin was so smooth, as if he'd been carved from marble, the muscles rippling beneath his skin as he moved. He really was beautiful.

Feeling suddenly, bold, I traced the line of his abdomen with my tongue, up to his chest, then leaned in to kiss his shoulder, dragging my nails back down. He actually groaned then, and I felt him tense as if he would flip me over, but caught himself. Smiling, I bit down on his throat, hard, delighted when he growled.

He liked pain. Well, I could definitely enjoy hurting him.

"Kiss me." I murmured, leaning back. "Here," I pointed to my collar bone and he obliged. Biting my lower lip, I pointed lower. His arm slipped around my back to steady me, and he followed my instructions. Lower and lower, until his mouth closed around my breast. "Oh...shit"

He was definitely in the mood now, I could tell by the bulge in his dark jeans and couldn't help but rub myself down against it. He growled again, teasing my nipple with his tongue, while he worked the other breast with his long, nimble fingers. He'd lost his rings, I noticed, but then was too distracted to really care.

I wanted him, my previous hatred aside, and for once it didn't bother me. I needed this, needed him, and he was happy to help. Breathing heavily, my hands went down to his belt buckle, once again fumbling to unclasp it. I seemed to have lost some motor skills, but I could blame that on the vampire and his fantastic tongue. Idly, I mused the other uses for such a gift, and finally got his buckle open. With a jerk, yanked it from his belt loops and tossed it over with my discarded dress. He surprised me then by pulling away and I began to protest, but suddenly his arm was going around my back.

Isaac leaned us forward, his free arm sweeping across the coffee table and sending glass and porcelain crashing to the floor. I giggled despite myself as he laid me back onto the cool wood and braced himself above me.

"What happened to my lead?" I asked. He smiled wickedly and kissed a trail across my jaw.

"You were getting ahead of yourself." he replied, his voice rough and husky. It made me shiver in excitement, though I wondered what he would do next. My nails dug into his back when he kissed me again, but he didn't stay long. Instead, the vampire kissed a slow trail down my throat and between my breasts moving lower. His eyes locked with mine as he hooked his thumbs into my panties and dragged them down my legs. I kicked them off, watching as he continued his path to my hip, kneeling by the table. When I tried to sit up and pull him back, he flattened a hand on my stomach and pushed me back down, nipping my hip with another chill-inducing growl.

"Well?" he asked when I only gazed down at him. I was trembling, but for once it wasn't in fear. Isaac's fingers skimmed down my thigh, then back up and I sucked in a breath.

"Don't stop." I pleaded to his wicked grin. He didn't look away from my eyes, holding them as he nudged my legs open and nipped me again. Then I got an idea. I remembered the night in the jacuzzi, when he'd fed from me and it had left me breathless. What would it do now that I was already aroused? I wanted to find out.

"Isaac.." I managed to say.

"Hmm?" He was busy, the hand that had rested on my stomach slid lower, down between my legs and I jumped when his fingers dipped into me. For a long moment, I couldn't speak and my head fell back against the coffee table with a loud _thunk_. It didn't hurt, or perhaps I was just too distracted to really feel it.

"I...I want you to-_oh my god_." He titled his head, arching a brow and waiting for my reply, but didn't stop teasing me. I had to fight to slow my thoughts enough to form words again, and by then full sentences were out of the question.

"Bite me," I said, voice hitching, "_Please_."

He seemed surprised a moment, but quickly nodded. I shifted expecting him to crawl up to me and go for my neck as I'd planned, but he didn't move. His hand closed around the back of my knee and lifted my leg so that he could kiss my inner thigh, so close to where his fingers had just been that it made me breathless.

"What are you..." but I knew and a tiny slice of fear cut through my pleasure, though it didn't last long. The vampire met my eyes again, holding them for an endless moment, and I watched as the vivid colors bled away to an inky black that consumed his eyes. His fangs slid from their sheaths and he grazed them over the place he intended to bite, but did nothing further. My hand closed into a fist at my side and I nodded.

"Do it."

When his fangs slid into my thigh I was surprised by the pain of it. Like a stab of ice amidst all the fire. It melted away quickly though, replaced by a wave of electric pleasure that shot right to my core. With each draw of my blood I felt myself sinking, the world spinning out of control until I fell back again and arched into him, my moan long and loud. My hand shot down to tangle in his hair, urging him on, and just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he pulled away, licking his lips.

Isaac let his eyes close a moment as if he was savoring the taste of me and I released his hair. When they snapped back open I couldn't help my own smile and bent down to grasp his shoulder and pull him toward me. He followed without complaint, settling above me and I let my hands drift down between us to his jeans.

He shifted to allow me to get at his zipper, chuckling when I forced it down and frantically pushed his jeans down his hips. The vampire kissed me again and I could taste my blood on his tongue. Warm, with a tang of copper. My fingers closed around his cock, causing him to make a tiny little groan that made me laugh throatily.

"Now." I murmured against his lips. This time, he didn't pull away.

When Isaac pushed into me, the world flashed white and I cried out, burying my head in his neck to muffle the sound. He wasn't gentle, or slow, but I didn't want that. The heat from the demon demanded pain, and as he increased our rhythm, I found myself moaning from the pleasure of it.

The delicious heat between us grew, radiating outward and filling me to the tips of my toes. I sank my nails into his back, dragging them down, and raised myself to meet his thrusts. My eyes closed tight, my legs wrapping around his hips to urge him on and the heat only increased until I felt it would burn me alive. And then I went blind and my body exploded into a thousand tiny stars that danced behind my eyes. I screamed into him, unable to breathe once I finished and the vampire groaned above me, shuddering, then sagged a bit, breathing hard beside my ear from force of habit.

For a long time, neither of us moved, letting the echoes of orgasm pulse beneath our skin. After a moment, Isaac pushed up enough to look down at me, brushing the damp tendrils of hair from my face. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"_Holy shit_!" The cry made us both look at the door where an open-mouthed Sanura stood frozen. Her grip on the doorknob made the metal groan then give beneath her fingers. Then, she laughed, shaking her head. "I_ knew_ it." She didn't sound upset, only shocked.

"Get out." Isaac growled and she was suddenly gone, her laughter drifting back to us from deep in the hotel room. He sighed in irritation while I pushed him back and wrapped an arm around myself, eyes wide. The embarrassment made my face burn and I gazed at the door. The vampire however chuckled, pulling me closer.

"She saw us." I said dumbly, still shocked. He nodded.

"She did."

When I moved to stand, however, he wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me against him.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a smile.

"But she-"

"She's gone." he replied, and his hand slid down between us, making me suck in a startled gasp, "And I'm not finished with you yet."

* * *

**END**

**And now we have that wonderful morning after.**

* * *

I woke back in my bed, lying sideways across the mattress. Glancing at the clock, I groaned and threw an arm over my eyes. I'd slept through the day. The entire day! Then again, I'd been exhausted.

Isaac hadn't been lying, and we'd continued our fun until the sun had begun rising, and not just in the living room. We'd effectively "christened" the entire hotel apartment, even got our neighbors to bang on the wall at one point which had only made us laugh and start again. After the marathon, we'd even taken a shower together. Which, in hindsight, wasn't the best idea, because it had only begun a new round of fun that had lasted until the water had turned freezing and we'd been forced out.

Long story short, we'd had lots and_ lots_ of sex, and honestly, I was surprised at how okay with that I was. I'd expected to hate myself, maybe even get physically ill, but there was nothing. A strange '_holy crap that really happened'_ was upon me, but other than that...nothing.

This didn't mean I was eager to jump him again. Not that he was bad, sweet Mary mother of _fuck_, he was so the opposite of bad, but that didn't mean I'd make this a regular thing. And then I paused.

What would he do now that he'd finally gotten me? Would living with him now be awkward? Would he add me to the notches on his bedpost and move on?

Would he treat me like Sanura?

Anger bubbled in my gut as I thought about it. If he did...oh I'd make him miserable, or at least do my best to try.

* * *

**After this, their relationship was going to be a bit strained, Isaac being his prideful, manly self would tease her and they began to fight again leading to this little snippet**

* * *

"I hate you because you're a disgusting monster." I grit out, clenching my fist around the neck of my bottle.

"Just monster enough for you, it seems." he shot back, cocking a brow, "Bite me, Isaac, please." he mocked my voice in an irritating falsetto and rolled his eyes. "How many rounds did we go? I lose count somewhere in the dozens."

"Never again." I promised, but he only laughed.

"You say it as if it will bother me. I wanted to sleep with you, and I did. I'm perfectly content to move on."

"God you're a cold son of a bitch!" I cried, incredulous, "How do you live with yourself?"

"Lots of self reflection, the occasional flogging." he shrugged, "Whatever works."

* * *

**Originally, this had led to mira attacking him with a glass bottle and his retaliation. Cern showed up in the hotel then and that when he beat the ever loving shit out of the vampire and temporarily took his ability to heal.**

**And that is how the story would have gone. What do ya think?**

**More plot bunnies will come in the future, until then, happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a scene that was altered later once the demon-sex was written out. You might recognize some of the dialogue, but this is how it originally went after Cern had beat Isaac into a stick paste and had Mira in the hotel room to himself. Sanura ran when she saw the god, looking for Josep and Isaac is off in the living room, pretty much useless and very brassed off.**

* * *

"I really don't understand you." I exhaled sharply, running fingers through my hair. "Why does it matter to you if I'm happy or not? You up and decided we would be lovers, without asking whether I wanted anything to do with you. Now you want me to consent?"

"I understand why you might see that as somewhat audacious on my part but-"

"You're a god, Cern. I understand your See-Want-Have inclinations. What I don't understand is why you suddenly care whether or not I'm okay with it."

"Not everything I want must be taken by force." he replied plainly. "Sometimes the chase is just as thrilling as the yielding result."

For a moment, I couldn't move. Not when his eyes were making a slow deliberate path over me. Arms going instinctively around myself I looked away, hating that he was making me blush.

"There will be no yielding." I said, and he chuckled softly.

"Yes. You've said that."

"And I still mean it."

Cern sighed then, slow and heavy. When he looked at me, his expression was an odd sort of pity. "There are a myriad of reasons for my dislike of your vampire. His hold on you being the most irritating. At the moment, the most prominent, is this belief he has given you that all men are animals."

I spun back around to look at him, scowling. "He doesn't have a hold on me."

The god actually rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. Internally I cursed myself for being so obviously defensive of that single statement in a line of many. "I will never understand your relationship with denial. Refusing to accept a fact, does not make it any less true."

"Make what true?" I asked, arms crossing, "I'm not denying anything, ok? Yes, at one point I thought I cared for him, but I was also blind enough to believe he cared for me. I've come to my senses. I hate him."

"You have much to be angry for, that is true." Cern shook his head "But do not insult me by claiming to hate him. One does not need to be a god to see that much."

"What are you, a super-shrink _and_ a deity?" I asked. "What makes you so sure?" Why were we talking about this? _Again_? Why did everything have to relate to that bastard?

Cern looked me right in the eyes then, his expression going unreadable. "After watching them so long, it is not difficult to learn the motivations of your species. And if you wish me to be frank, there is always the fact that you slept with him."

My mouth fell open and I went still. It bobbed a few times until I clamped my jaw and gripped the side of the counter. Sometimes he made it very easy to dislike him.

"I've already told you, that demon-"

He shook his head, "You were aroused because of the demon. He did not force you to sleep with the vampire."

I held up my hands. "You know what? I really don't want to talk about this right now."

When I turned to leave the kitchen, Cern was already there. He blocked the doorway, gazing intently down at me. For a moment, I thought of slapping him, kicking or punching. Hell, I might even throw in a bite or two, but his brow arched just slightly as if he'd read the thought and was daring me to try it. I decided to settle with glaring.

"I do not bring this up as a jealous lover, Mira. While I would prefer to keep you to myself, I will not forbid you anything. I will however tell you that this fixation you have for the leech is unhealthy. Despite what you might think of me, I do not enjoy seeing you in pain."

"What pain?" I asked incredulous.

"I realize that you've bonded with the creature. He is all you have now, why wouldn't you? I even understand why you slept with him." Before I could give my indignant reply, he held up a hand and continued. "You claim it was for convenience, but we both know that isn't the case. This life is somewhat new to you, frightening. It is only natural that you would turn to the last familiar thing you have left for comfort. I do not fault you for that. But he will never make you happy, little one. He will never become the man he forced you to fall in love with."

"I'm not in love with him." I snapped. My body was shaking, though I wasn't completely sure why. Cern nodded once, though he didn't look convinced.

"You have asked to remain in his care. While I would prefer to whisk you away and prove to you how happy you would be without him, I will respect your wishes." I looked down, but his fingers slid under my chin and he gazed down into my eyes imploringly. "Know this, when you are ready, I will be here."

"Until you lose interest," I replied before I could stop myself.

The light in his impossible eyes faded and his fingers fell away. Cern stepped back away from me. I watched the cool impassive mask slide back over his face and wanted to apologize, but couldn't force the words out. For an endless moment, he only watched me, then with the slightest of bows he spoke.

"I wish you a pleasant evening, Mira. Give my regards to your vampire. He has thoroughly broken you."

And with that, he was simply gone.

* * *

**Awww, she hurt his wee little God feelings.**

**There is a scene that I've been searching for for months now, that I've wanted in the story, for no other reason than it's one of my favorite scenes between Cern and Mira. In it, he comforts her, after Isaac has been especially cruel, by telling her the story of Grandmother Willow.**

**If any of you are familiar with it great, if not, it was thought, back in the days of blaming Fairy-folk for everything, that the Willow tree was magical. The notched in its trunk were supposedly the bodies of men and women who had sat down to talk to the lonely, weeping tree and had been absorbed when she refused to let them go. It's a sad legend, but one of my favorites. **

**I will continue to look for the scene, either for the sequel or to put here, I'm not sure, until then happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Spy**

**Right after reporting back to Colette for Josep, Mira is attacked at bar while Isaac is feeding. He saves her of course, and drags her into a nearby empty house with the attacking shadow she is bold and pretends to be unafraid, even flirting with Isaac. The shadow seems to be trying to kill her, pretending to have no allegiance with any vampires at first.**

**This is the original Shadow attack that was later replaced by the shorter bathroom attack. I wrote this a long time ago, when I still planned on Mira and Isaac's relationship evolving into a homicide on **_**someone's**_** part. As you know, things changed. I had wanted this scene in for a long while, even rewrote it a bit to match up with the new turn of events, but ultimately it was too much and wasted time, so regretfully I cut it.**

**Here is the original version, so you can see how far away the two are. It begins after the shadow attacked Mira and Isaac dragged her off into a ready-to-sell house.**

* * *

"Big abandaned house, huh?" She chuckled as he hauled her into the empty bedroom motioning for me to follow. "This where you're gunna punish me for being such a naughty girl?"

"Aren't you a saucy thing?" he asked pushing her up against the wall. I hung back by the closed door, still a bit shaky from the whole experience. The shadow smiled, her lashes batting coyly.

"Is she really worth the trouble?" She asked, her voice was a soft purr and it had Isaac's eyes flashing. He couldn't possibly be falling for this. He was a guy, but he wasn't _stupid_. I knew that much.

"Why would that matter?" he asked tilting his head, "She is mine to do with as I please, and she will die when _I_ decide she no longer amuses me."

"Just a good spanking then, since I never _really_ hurt her?" The shadow smiled, pressing her body against his. Isaac glanced down, arching a brow, but didn't stop her. "Now that we're all acquainted, I could stand to stick around a little more."

"You know what?" he chuckled, "So could I."

She made a soft noise of pleasure when he grabbed her upper arms and shoved her back against the wall. His grin was wicked, as it was when he flirted for his diner. I felt a deep scowl sliding over my face, but couldn't move. It was like looking on at a train wreck. Isaac leaned in grazing her throat with his fangs still extended. She took a sharp breath and grabbed the front of his coat, jerking them together again. He grinned against her shoulder, one hand flattening across her stomach and holding her in place. While he trailed back up her throat, her dark eyes flicked to me and she smiled triumphantly, as if stealing my "master" would hurt me. Normally, I might have been irritated at this, not because it _did_, but because she (like so many others) believed I was completely enamored of Isaac. As it stood I only smiled back.

Because_ she_ didn't see the knife.

The girl had the sense to look confused at me before Isaac had buried his long, thin blade just under her clavicle and into the wall behind her. He left it there with a smile, buried to the hilt, his hand slapping down to muffle her scream so that he could speak over her.

"Now, before we get nasty, why don't you tell me exactly who sent such a brazen little thing after my property."

Her eyes were wide and full of tears, but he let her speak. When she did, her voice was rough, hitching here and there. "Why would you th-think I was sent by someone? I w-wanted to approach you." she drew a deep breath, gaining strength back in her voice as she went. "I could tell what you are, that you were hunting. I thought I'd offer a free meal, but then I saw _her_." she jerked her chin at me, though Isaac's eyes remained on her. That alone would have put me on edge. He had such powerful eyes, whatever their color.

"So you decided to _kill_ my plaything?" he asked slowly, "What did you think that would accomplish?"

She smiled as if it should be obvious. "I wanted to impress you. Aren't you sick of little girls who complain about everything?" Her free hand slid down his chest to hook the hem of his pants. "I never complain, and you could do _anything_ to me."

He paused a moment, and I could hear the low rumble of his indulgent growl. He liked what she was promising, but would that be enough? Why was it that these shadows believed throwing themselves at the vampire would save them?

"You've put me in an awkward position, love. On the one hand, I'm quickly growing an urge to take you six ways from Sunday against this wall." His alluring smile never faltered, "On the other, I know you're _lying_."

I flinched as he twisted the blade and the shadow screamed. How no one heard us I have no idea, but I'll admit I was thankful. The girl shook her head, but Isaac only sighed and rolled his eyes, giving her a light slap across the cheek to get her attention.

"You're oftly strong for a 90 pound girl," he spoke clearly, his tone going colder by the second. "And because I can hear your heart beating like a bloody irregular hummingbird, I can only assume you were fed recently. Now I'll ask again. Who sent you?"

The girl hiccupped through her tears and tried to keep her head up. "I don't belong to _anyone_." she said firmly, "I hit all the known hunting grounds and offer a bit of company, no strings. You won't believe how thrilled I was to meet a prestigious vampire like you."

The room was quiet a moment as we all took in her slip, then Isaac's smile turned malicious and predatory. "So you know who I am now, do you?"

"Wait…" she knew she'd screwed herself and had resorted to pleading, but the vampire shook his head, holding up a finger against her lips. She quieted immediately like an obedient pet, but then again, she _was_, wasn't she?

"Here's what's going to happen," Isaac began amicably, putting us both on edge. "I'm going to cut you open, maybe bleed you a bit. I _am_ still a bit peckish." I watched her eyes go very wide and glassy with fresh tears, because we all knew this was no idle threat. "Somewhere between now and the time I'm finished, you're going to tell me everything about yourself and the vampire who feeds you."

She whimpered as he leaned in to take a slow breath of her scent, eyes closing and reappearing completely black. "But honestly, I'm hoping you keep lying to me, because I'd _love_ to hear you scream a little more."

About that time, I hurried out of the room, not wanting to witness any of the horrible things he was planning on doing to her. Unfortunately, that didn't stop me from _hearing_ every sickening moment of it.

By the time Isaac had finished with her, a 21 year old girl from Arkansas by the name of Margret Temperance Warden, we had also learned that she was a shadow to a relatively young vampire named Felix. Isaac told me that he didn't know this vampire, which meant he was either from out of town, or no one of any importance. With more than a little irritation, he'd growled that it was most likely the latter.

"The young cocky types are always trying to make a name for themselves."

"How would killing _me_ accomplish that?" I asked.

"I'm more than a little distinguished within the vampire community, Mira." I recalled Margret's "prestigious" comment. "Attacking me directly would mean an attack on all in my line. Killing my shadow, however, would look ballsy, if not a little stupid."

"Wouldn't you kill him for attacking your property?" I couldn't keep my distaste for the last words from my voice, but it only seemed to amuse him.

"It is not common practice for vampires to mourn the loss of their playthings. Some would feel slighted yes, but most settle with a return of little force. Killing a shadow of the young ones, since they often have very few in the beginning, for instance," he smirked and threw his arm around my shoulders, knowing it would bother me after what he'd just been doing. "Unfortunately for you, I am not known for keeping pets long, or at all, in the last decade."

"Thus they target you thinking you won't care about me, and you'll let them off with a light wrist-slapping." I summarized acidicly. "Gee, thanks a lot."

He laughed softly and we continued our walk back to the bar. He was still hungry, he said. Torturing the girl had only whetted his appetite. After a rather long stretch of silence, I cleared my throat.

"Isaac?" I asked tentatively. He didn't look down at me, but replied with a distracted 'hmm?' I fiddled with the sleeve of my jacket, watching the street. "Earlier you said that the girl was stronger than she should have been because of vampire blood. That really happens?"

Now I had his attention and our pace slowed. "Over time, yes." his answer was slightly hesitant.

"How much time?" I asked. I shouldn't have pushed it, because very suddenly, Isaac pulled me to a stop and forced me to look up at him, expression severe.

"Don't get any ideas, Mira. I will be the judge of when and_ if_ you are given any semblance of our power." his eyes hardened in threat, "Furthermore, if I hear even the rumor that you've been feeding from any vampire but me, I will kill them, and I'll bloody well _torture_ you."

Seeing as I'd just had to sit through nearly 2 hours of him doing just that to another girl, the threat was very alarming. Margret had been brave, refusing to admit anything until well after Isaac had gotten started. I knew for a fact I was not that sort of person. Not that it mattered. If he were torturing me as punishment, he wouldn't stop when I confessed anything. My thoughts found Cernnunos and I drew up my spine.

"You wouldn't." I said, but Isaac openly laughed at me.

"Think what you want, but nothing short of your death would bring your god to my doorstep. And what he doesn't know won't hurt him." he smiled darkly, sending a chill up my spine. "If you're aching for blood so badly, I'll remind you that mine _heals_, which means I could play with you for _days_."

"I understand." I snapped, trying to push away from him. The vampire smiled, but kept me close, arm back around my shoulders.

"Good then." he said cheerfully, and we resumed our walk to the bar in silence.

(later, Cern explains to her the setbacks of being a ghoul. and that the blood becomes an addiction, a physical NEED. Occational consumption won't hurt her, but making a habit of doing so would.

Perhaps brings up those who are given massive amounts of vamp blood at one time and then deprived of it. They go mad, he says, like wild beasts, slightly stronger than the average human.

"I'm still brassed that I had to kill her," he said, laying out across the couch and pulling me down with him. "She was quite the wily little temptress."

Ignoring my discomfort at our proximity, I frowned. "What?"

"She tempted..." he clarified as if I were slow, "In a _wily_ fashion. How else should I explain this?"

"No, you jackass," I snapped, wriggling to get away, but he held firm. "I got that much. I meant that I can't believe you really wanted her."

He scoffed, "Just because you never _see_ me get laid, doesn't mean it never happens. Besides," he brushed the hair from my face and smiled. "I told her I was 'growing the urge', I'm surprised you didn't check to see it was true."

For a moment I was speechless, then my chest tightened. Unable to hold his gaze, I looked down. "Oh, god, Isaac, did you...did you rape her?" It came out soft but insistent.

"Not with any part of my body."

The knife came to mind and I felt a bit ill. The vampire however shook me lightly and sighed. "I'm playing with you, Mira. The only thing penetrated was her flesh and a few key organs."

Yeah, that really didn't help.

* * *

**I thank Hater for a line in this chapter. Oh, that funny man.**


End file.
